Teardrops on my guitar
by Lilmissclumsyx
Summary: One shot on how Ginny feels about Harry. Songfic by Taylor Swift. Cho/Harry/Ginny.


Teardrops on my guitar

**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**

I wiped the tears away quickly hoping that Harry didn't see. He came up grinning happily as my heart skipped a beat. Just wishing that he could see how much I loved him.

**I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without**

"I met this girl today Gin, she's amazing." He told me with a distant smile. "Her name is Cho. Do you know her? She's so beautiful, her hair so soft it's like silk." I longed for Harry to talk about me with that look on his face but it wasn't me it was her.

**Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**

"Then he fell from the broom!" The crowed laughed with Harry as I laughed, feeling happier then I had in a while. His green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they found me; my heartrate seemed to speed up.

**I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**

"Gin over here!" He called out, waving me over. I pushed my way through the crowd as he swung an arm over my shoulder and yelled "WE WON WE WON THE HOUSE CUP!" He gazed into my eyes and it felt like the whole world had dropped away and it was just us.

**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right**

We sat on the desk in the empty classroom, our legs swinging in time. "I think I'm in love Gin." He told me, his eyes wide and excited, "It's so amazing, it's like I have finally got it right." His words shattered through me piercing my skin but I chocked out I was happy for him. But he barely noticed as she walked past the classroom door, her silky hair swinging as she walked.

**I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**

I dreamt that I was the one Harry fell for. That he loved me as much as he did about Cho. That he gazed at me with the same expression he does with her. That he gets nervous when he was around me. And that he kissed me gently but then I woke up.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

Tears flowed freely onto my pillow, but silently so as not to awaken my roommates. The only sounds were my friend's heavy breathing and the drop of each tear as it reached my pillow. But a light quickly passed the window. I looked up and saw a shooting star, and I wished for him.

**He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

As we drove to the burrow for Christmas a song came onto the muggle radio that I liked. I sang along, only thinking of Harry who was joining us in a few days. But when the song stopped the car was silent and it made me think, why I did like Harry so much. It was Cho's house he was going to first for Christmas.

**Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

He sat down next to me, my heart flutters but I try to keep it in time. "Thanks for the present Gin, I loved it." He grinned giving me a hug, it wasn't tight, but I couldn't breathe. "That's all right, I love the dress too." I told him and he grinned again, but the moment was over as fast as it had come as a knock at the door made everyone jump. Mum went to the door the called Harry through. I wondered who it was but all the thoughts ran out of my head as his smile felt like a million shooting stars soaring straight into me. He thanked my mum and I realised he was perfect, I could never want anyone else.

**She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
**

"Cho? This is amazing, what are you doing here?" My heart sank as I heard Harry. Nothing good ever lasts in my life. Mum smiled happily at Dad, it was obvious mum invited her. Ron and Hermione looked Happy to see her as she walked in smiling at giggling, holding his hand. I sighed; I had never seen Harry look so happy. She had better treat him, right or she would have me to deal with. Harry doesn't need anymore heartbreak in his life.

**Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause**

His green eyes sparkled as she sat on his lap as they exchanged gifts. He bought her a beautiful bracelet and she brought him the latest broom, it made my book about quidditch look shabby and old. I wished I could have brought him the broom. I wished it was me sitting on his lap. I wish it was me that could make his eyes shine.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

As we played a small game of quidditch on our brooms I noticed a small star shinning brightly over Harry's head and I wished with everything I had that he would look down and see me. A tear rolled down my face as he looked across and saw Cho. His whole face lit up as he dived near her making her squeal and giggle.

**He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

No one saw me as I left. No one even noticed I had gone. The same song came onto my muggle radio that had in the car. Anger washed over me like a wave as I cried out kicking the damn thing but all that changed was a throbbing that erupted from my toes.

**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**

I put down the picture of me Harry, Ron and Hermione as I turned out the light. Wondering if I could ever sleep knowing Harry was in the room above me. If I listened closely I could hear Ron's heavy snores and Harry's calm breathing, but for some reason tonight I could only hear Ron. Distant yells came from outside so I looked out of my window just in time to see Cho slap Harry before running out the garden gate. I expected Harry to follow but instead he looked up at my window making my heart leap in surprise.

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

A knock on my door a few minutes made my heart jump out from my skin. I told myself to expect the worst so I did not get disappointed but my heart did not listen. I checked myself in the mirror before opening my door to a gorgeous looking Harry. His messy hair was covering half of his eyes but the half that was showing were bright green and made my legs turn to Jelly as he smiled.

"What's up Harry?"

"I take it you saw what happened with Cho?" I nodded embarrassed and looked away but hands caught onto my chin making me look at him. His face almost next to mine, my heart was pounding furiously but our eyes were locked.

"Wanna know why?" I nodded again not knowing what to say but I found I did not need to speak as soft lips found mine and Harry's hands wove through my hair as my hands linked behind his neck. I was everything I could have dreamed about and more.

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see**

"She found out I was in love with you." Harry whispered and for the first time I found I did not have to fake a smile….

**Hope you liked my one-shot, please R&R**


End file.
